The Downside of Parenting
by BinkssD
Summary: This is a cross over story between Rizzoli & Isles, Glee and Pretty Little Liars. Maura Isles is the mother of Santana and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Maura's POV**  
My name is Maura Isles I'm chief medical examiner and a mom of two precious daughters. The oldest of my daughters is Santana she is 17. She is the troublemaker of the family. My youngest daughter Emily she is 15 and is my quiet swimmer.

It's Friday evening and I'm about to leave work to go watch Emily's swim meet. As I'm walking out of my office I spot my girlfriend Jane. Jane and I have been together for about 2 years. But we have have been friends for about 10 years. She has been by my side since the divorce from ex husband Wayne. She has helped me with the was always a attraction between us.

 _Jane "where are you off to? I was coming down to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner."_

 _Maura "Emmy has a swim meet today. Would you like to come to the swim meet? And then after we can all go to dinner."_

 _Jane "yeah let's do that I love watching Emily swim."_

They get in Maura's car and her Jane make their way to Boston high school.

 _Jane "will Santana be joining us today?"_

 _Maura "I'm not sure"_

Maura shrugged and just payed attention to the road. Lately her relationship with her older daughter has been strained. As they arrive into the school they see Santana leaning against her car talking to her girlfriend Quinn. As they approach the young couple they hear a small argument.

 _Santana "stop being such an asshole Q it's one party"_

 _Quinn "I'm not being an ass I just don't want you going without me. You know how you get."_

 _Santana "not my problem that mommy and daddy Fabray won't let you out tonight. Now baby I'm going out and I promise I won't get to drunk."_

 _Quinn "at least call me if you need a ride home"_

As Santana leaned into give Quinn a kiss she noticed her mom and Jane approach. She pulled back from Quinn.

 _Quinn "Hey Ms. Isles hey Detective Rizoli"_

 _Maura "hello Quinn how are you?"_

 _Quinn " I'm great. Look San I will catch you later I have to go meet my parents. Call me later."_

Quinn gave Santana a kiss on her cheek and left. Santana just smiled at her mom and Jane.

 _Maura "San will you be joining us to watch Emily's swim meet"_

 _Santana "no sorry can't mom"_

 _Maura "why not Santana I thought tonight we can have dinner after."_

 _Santana " I have plans!"_

Jane can tell the conversation was turning left quickly.

 _Jane "Maura the meet is about to start let's go get a seat."_

Maura was about to protest but looked at her watch. Before walking away Maura stopped Santana.

 _Maura "Santana you aren't going out tonight and when we get home you better be there."_

Santana rolled her eyes got in her car and drove off. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and brought it up to her lips and gave it a kiss.

 _Jane "it's going to be okay Maura."_

 _Maura "I just don't know what's going on with her."_

 **Santana's POV**  
My mom really thinks I'm not going out tonight. Shit it's Friday and I'm going to gets my party on. As I pull into the drive way of my house I hear my text chime go off in my group chat.

 ** _Group chat_**

 _Britt Britt "what time are we meeting up_? _"_

 _Rach "who is driving"_

 _Hanna "not me"_

 _Santana "def not me plus my mom really just tried to ground me. Hanna I'm grabbing my shit and coming to your house."_

 _Britt Britt "let's just all meet at Hanna's and pregame"_

 _Rach " fine but we are taking an Uber"_

 _All the girls agree that an Uber is the best choice._

After taking a quick shower I put on a pair of sweatpants and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my make up and my shortest dress I could find. I had to make sure if I did see Quinn tonight she knows what she is missed out on. Double checking that I have everything I make my way to my car to head to Hanna's house.

 **Maura's POV**

Jane and I are cheering for Emily. I can't help but fall in love with Jane more more. She is there for the girls and I. Emily places first which I'm not surprised my daughter can swim. Emily ca got out of the water and her team mates rallied around her all giving her a high five. After noticing Jane and I in the stands she gives us a small wave

 _Maura " great job honey"_

 _Jane " you really kicked butt"_

 _Emily "thanks guys. Santana didn't come?"_

Emily really admired her older sister. Even though they argued Santana always had her back.

 _Maura "she went home honey sorry. Go get changed we are going to go out for celebratory dinner."_

 _Emily "okay mom I will be back in 15 minutes"_

 **No One's POV**

The girls were getting ready in Hanna's room. Hanna came back from downstairs with a few shot glasses and bottle of patron. She poured each girl a shot.

 _Hanna "cheers bitches"_

 _Britt "so sanny will Quinn be joining us tonight."_

 _Santana "nope not tonight"_

she said this as she poured another shot for herself

 _Britt "why not did you guys another fight"_

 _Santana "no she has to do something with her family."_

 _Rachel " are you guys ready. I'm about to order an uber"_

 _The Uber arrived and the girls made there way to Spencer Hastings Party._

 ** _Isles House_**

After arriving home from dinner and Maura noticed that Santana's car is not in the driveway. Maura pulled the car in the garage. Emily got out of the car first.

 _Emily "mom I'm going inside to take a shower and then I'm Aria is going to pick me up"_

Maura "okay honey where are you girls headed tonight"

Emily "there is a little get together so we might stop by there"

Maura "no problem Jane and I are going to head into the backyard and have a glass of wine. Just tell me when you are leaving"

Emily "okay mom"

*** Review & Follow***


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

The party at Spencer's house was in full swing when Santana and her friends arrived. As they entered Spencer's house Spencer greeted the group.

 _Spencer "what's up"_

Spencer gave everyone a hug. The girls hugged Spencer back. Spencer could tell the girls were pretty buzzed so far. But the one thing Spencer noticed was how sexy Santana looked tonight. While the girls were busy talking Spencer pulled Santana to the side.

 _Spencer_ "you look good tonight Santana"

Santana blushes

 _Santana "thanks spence"_

 _Spencer "let me grab you drink"_

Santana follows Spencer to the bar where they continue flirting.

Aria and Emily arrive at Spencer Hastings party.

 _Aria "you think your sister will be here"_

 _Emily "of course she will be she is Santana"_

 _Aria "true"_

Everyone knew that Santana was not only head cheerleader but the biggest party girl at Boston high school. When the girls enter they immediately spot Santana's friends drinking. Everyone knew if you even looked at Emily the wrong way Snix would get your ass. No one and I mean no one messes with Santana's little sister.

Emily spots her sister in the corner flirting with Spencer.

 _Aria "here Em I got us a beer"_

Emily takes the drink from Aria.

 _Emily "let's go dance"_

 ** _1 hour later 11:30pm_**

Quinn finally arrives at Spencer's party. She spots her friends Caleb and Toby.

 _Caleb "bro where have you been"_

 _Toby "yeah bro"_

 _Quinn "I had to go with my parents to this dinner shit. You know how Russell is always wanting to show his perfect family"_

Caleb and Toby both laughed but knew how Russell is. After some small talk with Toby and Caleb, Quinn was eager to find Santana.

 _Quinn "have you guys seen San"_

 _Toby "yeah she has been talking to Spencer"_

 _Caleb "your girl has been talking to Spencer all night"_

 _Quinn "where is she"_

Caleb and Toby both point to the other room. Before Quinn could walk away Toby grabbed Quinn's arm.

 _Toby "relax bro they are just talking"_

Quinn just shrugged Toby off and made her way to her girlfriend. Toby and Caleb knew with Quinn's temper this was going to be bad. Quinn approaches a very drunk Santana and Spencer.

Quinn coughs to get Santana's attention.

 _Santana "babyyyyy" slurs santana_

Santana immediately jumps in Quinn's arm

 _Spencer " what's up Fabray"_

 _Quinn "what's going on here"_

 _Spencer "you know just getting to know santana a little bit better"_

Spencer knew how to push Quinn's buttons.

 _Quinn "find your own girl Hastings"_

 _Spencer "not if I can have yours"_

Quinn unwraps Santana's arms from around her and gets right in Spencer's face. Santana stumbles between them and pushes Quinn back. Everyone started to gather around to see the argument.

 _Santana "stop starting shit Quinn we were just talking that's all"_

 _Spencer "yeah Fabray listen to your girl"_

 _Santana "shut up Spencer. Come on Quinn let's go get me another drink"_

Quinn let's Santana pull her way to the bar. Quinn blood was still boiling. Santana grabbed a bottle vodka and took a swig of it.

 _Santana "come on baby let's go have our own party"_

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her upstairs. When they got into an empty bedroom she pushed Quinn on the bed and started kissing her. Quinn pushes Santana off of her.

 _Quinn "why the fuck were you talking to Spencer"_

 _Santana "because I can"_

 _Quinn "you act like a whore when I'm not around"_

Now the young couple was in each others face yelling. Emily went upstairs to use the bathroom she when heard her sister and Quinn yelling in the bedroom. She knocked on the door.

 _Emily. "Santana open up"_

 _Santana "go away Emily"_

Emily opened the door and walked into the room.

 _Santana "leave"_

 _Emily "are you okay? Everyone can hear you guys fighting"_

 _Quinn "maybe if your sister didn't always act like a slut we wouldn't be fighting"_

 _Santana "fuck you Q I'm leaving"_

 _Emily "Quinn don't call my sister a whore"_

Santana grabbed the bottle and started to leave the room when Quinn reaches out and grabs Santana's arm.

 _Santana "get off of me Quinn"_

 _Quinn " you aren't leaving"_

 _Emily "let go of her Quinn"_

Emily removed Quinn's hands from Santana's forearm. Emily grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked outside with everyone watching them.

 _Santana "I don't need my little sister to protect me"_

Santana screamed

 _Emily "Santana calm down I was just trying to help"_

 _Santana "leave me alone"_

Santana and Emily were to busy arguing to see Quinn storm out of the house and leave.

 _Emily "let me get Aria and we can go home"_

Emily pulled out her phone to text Aria

 _Santana "no you go home Emily miss goody two shoes"_

Spencer comes outside to see if everything is okay.

 _Spencer "is everything okay out here by the way Quinn left"_

 _Santana "everything is fine. Come on Spencer I'm feeling thirsty"_

 _Emily " please San let's go home"_

 _Santana "goodnight Emily"_

Santana walks inside with Spencer. Aria comes outside.

 _Aria "is everything okay?"_

 _Emily "let's go back to my house. I'm over tonight"_

The girls call an Uber and go to Emily's house.

 ** _5am_**  
Maura has always been an early riser. Maura throws on her robe freshens up In the bathroom. Before she heads downstairs to start her day she checks on her girls. She goes to Emily's room first she see Emily and Aria peacefully sleeping with a movie playing in the background. Then she makes her way to Santana's room and of course Santana didn't come home last night. When she gets downstairs she checks her phone to see if Santana texted calls Santana but her phone is dead and goes straight to voicemail.

 **6am**  
Maura hears laughter coming from outside. She sees a very drunk Santana being held up by her friends.

 _Hanna "San shut up your mom is going to hear you"_

Santana starts giggling more and even with her friends helping her she looses her balance. Maura tired of watching this out the window decides its time to go get her daughter inside.

Hanna sees the front door opening and very pissed off mom looking at her.

 _Maura "hi girls"_

 _Hanna "good morning mrs. isles. We were just dropping Santana off"_

 _Santana "hiiiiiiii mo"_

But before Santana can finish the sentence she throws up.

 _Santana "mom I don't feel so good"_

 _Maura "Hanna Britt help me bring her inside and then you girls get home."_

Once the girls help Santana to the couch where she instantly falls asleep. Maura turns to the girls.

 _Maura "girls obviously you guys left the party before Santana where did you pick her up from"_

Britt and Hanna looked nervous

 _Hanna "I think my mom is calling me come on Britt let's go. Bye Mrs. Isles see you later"_

As the girls are rushing out Jane walks looks at Santana passed out on the couch and then back at Maura.

 _Jane "what happened"_

 _Maura "she is drunk and threw up on the front lawn"_

 _Jane "you want me to help her to her room"_

 _Maura "no let her sleep"_

Maura grabs a blanket from the closet and puts it on Santana.


End file.
